Computer Science Skills
Computer Science Skills AI PROGRAMMING Requires: Computer Programming Skill level 7 This Skill allows the programmer to create complex Artificial Intelligences capable of making decisions and abstract thinking. AIs have 2 parts, Intelligence and Skills. The Intelligence is the power of thought that allows the AI to make decisions and learn. Without Intelligence the AI is just another computer running programs. The MS of the AI is equal to the Level of the Intelligence. Programming Intelligence requires a DF Check against this Skill. The time required to write an AI Proram is 4 hours. The AI must be programmed into a single Computer, and the MS cannot exceed the level of the computer. Once the AI has been given Intelligence it can be programmed with Skills. AI programs are more akin to teaching the computer how to do something rather than simply writing instructions. Writing AI programs. Any Skills can be programmed into an AI as long as it has the capability of using them, (i.e. you can’t teach an AI jumping unless it has legs). No Skills can be of a level greater than the AI’s MS. See the Robotic Technology section for more details on Robots. DF = 16 COMPUTER HACKING, (HT) Requires Computer Programming Skill level 3. This is the ability to break computer codes, bypass passwords and manipulate and/or steal protected data. The level of encryption/security is added to the DF of the Hacking Skill. A Cryptodecoder can be used in computer hacking to make it easier. Add the level of Cryptodecoder to the DF Check roll. DF = 15 COMPUTER PROGRAMMING Requires: Computer Systems Skill level 3 '' Characters can write a Computer Program for any Skill that they know. They can be used to provide a bonus to DF Checks, (+1 per level), to Skills that the user is attempting, within reason. For example, an appropriate Engineering Program will provide a bonus to designing something, but a Jumping Program will not help you jump. The maximum level of program that Characters can write with the Computer Programming Skill is equal to the level the Skill in question is known at, but can never be higher than the Character’s Computer Programming Skill level. The time necessary to write a Program is 4 hours. Writing Computer Programs requires a DF Check. '''DF = 14' COMPUTER SYSTEMS, (HT) Provides a basic understanding of how to operate computers and utilize programs. To build computers you also need Electronics: level 4. DF = 15 NETWORK ADMINISTRATION Requires: Computer Programming Skill level 4 '' This Skill allows the Computer Specialist to connect multiple computers together to get more power out of them. The number of computers in the network cannot exceed the level of this Skill. It takes 10 minutes per level of each computer to set up the network initially, but after the network has been set up once it can be set up again in a few seconds. The level of the network is equal to the combined level of all the computers in the network. Programs that are too high of a level to run on an individual computer can be stored on any computer, (regardless of the level of that computer), but can only be run on the network. '''DF = 14' Category:skills